


Red

by Lena013



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Guro, Heavy Angst, Horror, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Дьяволом никого не называют просто так.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> А собственно говоря, неужели никто не задумывался почему ленивого хикки называют Дьяволом? Меня этот вопрос года два мучает.  
> Вообще, это лишь одна мысль взята из моего другого фика, который-я-никогда-не-допишу... странный тот фик, да. И длинный. В общем, разберу его на интересные мысли, раз никак не допишу.

Кровь красная, липкая, горячая. Кровь остается на губах, течёт по подбородку, шее, заползая за воротник одежды. _Кровь не отстирывается, не оттирается и не смывается._

Красная-красная кровь.

Её так много, что подошва ботинок скользит по каменной плитке. Кровь стекает в прощелины между плитами, впитывается в землю, в воздух — чужая кровь остаётся на губах убийцы. _Кровь холодная, вязкая, мерзкая._

Руки в крови, одежда, лицо, волосы — он тонет. _Кровь красная, тёмная, манящая._  Он останавливает себя, одёргивает, сдерживает, запрещает и противится _голоду._  Нечеловеческому — сильнее животного — голоду, который стирает в нём всё от человека.

Остаётся только Дьявол.

У Дьявола красные глаза, у Дьявола исчезают границы, у Дьявола нет жалости, нет сострадания, нет пощады. Дьявол улыбается кроваво-<i>красной</i> улыбкой, смеётся бесовским смехом и наслаждается безумством. Для него это больше, чем пропитание — для него это искусство.

Кровь — краски, люди — инструменты, лица полные ужаса — холст.

Людям страшно, люди шепчутся, люди запирают дома ночью на все замки и спят большими группами. Говорят, что Дьявол ходит в чёрном, что у него демонические красные глаза и белые, как у смерти, волосы. Не дай Бог, он постучит в вашу непрочную дверь.

«Бога — нет, а Дьявол уже здесь!» — кричит обезумевший мужчина, чью семью забрал Дьявол, а его отчего-то отпустил _с миром._

Дьявол может обращаться в могущественного зверя прямиком из преисподней. Дьявол может обращаться в маленького безобидного тихого зверька, скрываясь среди бродячих животных. Дьявол может обращаться в _хищника,_  животное, монстра. У него красные-красные глаза и чёрная-чёрная тень.

Дьявол ходит бесшумно, Дьявол обнажает клыки в кровавой улыбке, Дьявол не имеет имени. Дьявол живёт среди простых людей, таится, выжидает, ждёт заката и выходит на охоту…

Когда Дьявол уходит, а вместе с ним и голод, то приходит _Он._

Он испытывает панику, ужас, что рвут его изувеченное временем сердце на куски.

 _Кровь вечная, мёртвая, глубоко впитавшая в кожу._  Даже если содрать кожу на руках, то не поможет ему отмыться, очиститься. Это нельзя оправдать, нельзя забыть или простить.

Его ломают, надламывают душу и заливают туда _красную-красную_  кровь. Он не уверен, что есть ли в нём что-то, кроме чужой крови — она повсюду. _В отражении мелькая жестокая алая улыбка._  А люди всё ходят, шепчутся, обсуждают, стареют, умирают и забывают. Время — лучший союзник Дьявола. Время скрывает его грехи, даёт расслабиться, ненадолго отрекнуться от мысли, что он бездушный монстр, безнаказанное чудовище.

 _Кровь грязная, безвкусная, чужая._  Он убеждает себя, что кровь отвратительна, что в нём, как и в других людях, течёт такая же красная-красная кровь. Что он не отличается от них. _Что у него нет никакого права быть тем самым Дьяволом._

Он не просто так не пьёт кровь последние столетия. Он не просто так контролирует свои желания; свой голод, заменяя его человеческой едой. _Он не просто так получил имя Дьявола._


End file.
